


Yes, Master

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>done as a request in the SM kink meme Jae´s in a Master/Slave relationship with Junsu. Watch them spending a kinky evening together</p><p> </p><p>Written in May 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master

As soon as the door closes he seems to change. Then the look he gives him allows no replies. His voice is gentle and yet firm as he reminds him. "You´re still dressed. Strip."   
Jaejoong blushed slightly but hurries to follow his orders. Stark naked he stands in front of Junsu who´s still wearing his suit. "Junsu..." he whispers.  
Junsu´s head snaps up and he glares at Jaejoong sharply. "Did I allow you do adress me like that at home?"   
"No Master..." the older one looks down, biting his lower lip. "I´m sorry."   
Junsu smiled as pats Jaejoong´s cheek. "There, good boy. Now go and cook something nice for us."   
"Master?"   
"Yes?"   
Jaejoon looks into the direction of the kitchen. Ruffling his hair Junsu laughs. "Apron allowed and take your time. I´ll be watching you."   
Smiling Jae nods and hurried to the kitchen. In the meantime Junsu walks into their bedroom, changes his clothes and picks up some things from the nightstand before he joins Jaejoong in the kitchen. Dressed now all in tight black he waches his nude slave work on the table, chopping vegetables. His back is turned to Junsu and the younger one takes his time to look as his beautiful slave, watching him move. After a while he steps close and presses his lush lips between Jaejoong´s shoulderblades. "You´re really hot."   
"Thanks Master", Jae smiles.   
"And you´re mine."   
"Yes Master."   
Junsu smiles and kissing him again he lets his hands wander over Jaejoong´s sides under the apron. "Everything belongs to me...even that..."   
Jaejoong nods slowly, swallowing hard. His hands start shaking and as soon as he feels Junsu´s hands curl around his cock he drops the knife, a moan leaving his mouth. Jaejoong quickly hardens under Junsu´s skilled hands and he clings to the table for support. Junsu´s strokes are gently but quicken soon after Jae´s head falls backwards against Junsu´s shoulder and another moan escapes him. "M...Master..more..please..."   
Junsu smirks and runs his thumb over the moist tip while his other hand slips into his pocket, taking out one of the items he had collected in the bedroom earlier. Jaejoong gasps as Junsu slides the cockring around his erection and fastens it. As soon as the ring´s in place Junsu lets go of his slave and steps backward, leaving the older man panting and holding onto the kitching table.  
Jaejoong´s eyes are dark and full with lust as he looks up, trying to calm down. His whole body begs for more but he also knows that he wouldn´t get it yet. He was so close, but that ring would keep him from coming all too soon.   
Satisfied Junsu looks at his work, the obvious tent at the front of the apron. A grin spreads on his face. Stealing a piece of carrot he lefts the kitchen snickering. "Oh and don´t even think about touching yourself." he calls from besides the door, peeking inside. He knows Jaejoong would try to. He wants the punishment. Junsu knows just how much Jaejoong secretly enjoys the punishments he gives him. How he loves the slaps, the ropes and the degration. Otherwise they wouldn´t be in such a relationship.   
Junsu leans again the wall, watching Jaejoong while his fingers curl around the jelly toy in his pocket. It was just a small plug but enough to make Jae squirm for the rest of the evening.   
He did not have to wait for long.   
"I saw that!" Junsu growls, turning and entering the kitchen again. Jaejoong almost drops the pan in suprise. "I didn´t do anything!"   
"Oh yes you did" Junsu says cold and points to the table. "Come here!"   
Jae didn´t move for a second but then he gives in. Slowly he walks over to Junsu leaning against the table, while trying not to get his tent in contact with either Junsu not the table. Just the slightest friction would be all the more torture for him. Junsu smirks and sliding an arm around the older one he pulls him close, pinching the naked butt. Jae already squirms under his touch. "Master, I´m sorry!"   
"Too late for that now", Junsu mumbles, freeing Jaejoong of the apron and twisting his nipples until they´re hard. "You want to get the lube?" he asks gently.   
Jaejoong doesn´t move, a blush showing on his face. "No", he whispers barely audible. The smile on Junsu´s face widens and he pulls out the small plug from his pocket, handing it to Jae. "Your turn then", he says. "And make it nice slippery." Junsu sits down on one of the chairs, getting comfortable. He leans back and watches while Jaejoong takes the plug to his lips, his tongue darting out and curling around the tip before he takes it into his mouth. His own pants start to tighten as he gets more and more aroused by the sight Jaejoong gives him. Eyes locked with his slave he gets up from the chair and walks around him, placing a hand between Jae´s shoulder blades. With some firm pressure he makes him bend over the table, exposing himself just as bit more to his master. He does not take the plug back yet, instead Junsu positions himself behind his slave using his hands to spread the small buttcheeks apart. Jae hisses as cold air hits his asshole. He ries to look up and meet Junsu´s eyes in the mirror - which is nicely positioned next to the table - but instead Jaejoong just sees his master kneel down, disappearing out of his sight.   
"Gaaahhh!" A gasp mixed with a moan leaves Jae´s mouth as he suddenly feels something warm and wet against his hole. He joilts forwards, moaning again as his erect cock comes in contact with the table, hightening the friction.  
Junsu´s tongue flickers over Jae´s asshole, driving in and out, playing with him. Jaejoong squirms and pants, begging Junsu to let him come but the other one ignores him. So he just clings to the table, trying to avoid getting any friction against his burning cock. It seems endlessly to him until Junsu finally places a rough kiss on one of the buttcheeks, reaches up and takes the plug from Jaejoong´s grib. He spits on it, moistening it again and the quickly slides it in. Jaejoong gives a deep sound as he feels filled like this so suddenly. "Master..please...." he whispers, panting.  
Junsu chuckles, gets up and lands two hard slaps on Jaejoong´s butt, making the other wince. "Not yet, and not too soon anyway Now go and finish dinner! I´m starving!"   
Laughing silently to himself Junsu leaves the kitchen, knowing Jae would all but slowly make dinner now.   
  
Jaejoong barely eats something at all. Having problems sitting on the chair with the plug still firmly in his butt isn´t that easy. Junsu can´t help but grin at him wriggling and squirming on the chair to find a comfortable position. After ten minutes though he lets Jae hear a deep groan. "Stop it or I´ll make sure sitting will be even more uncomfortable for the next days!"   
For a second Junsu sees a gleam in Jae´s eyes. Oh yes, he likes the pain and he likes being paddled.  
"Get up!" Junsu orders harshly. "And bring me the wooden cutting board." Jaejoong twitches but hurries to comply. When he returns he eyes seem to glow. Junsu pushes the dishes away and oders Jae to lean over the table again. "No sound!" he says before the first blow lands on Jae´s butt. A gasp escapes Jaejoong´s mouth at the fierce of the blow but quickly he bites his lips not to make any more sounds. The slaps sound painful and Junsu makes sure they are, but still he knows just how much Jaejooong can take - just how many slaps turn him on and how much he can take until he cries our their safeword.   
Jaejoong´s butt shows a nice red as Junsu stopps after 10 blows with the wooden board. Jaejoong winces at the stands up, trying to fight the urge to rub his butt.   
"So, you´ll be a nice boy now?" Junsu asks and his slave bits his lip looking down. "Yes Master."   
Smiling Junsu takes the hand of the older one and guides him to the bedroom. "Lay down Jae. On your belly - but take care of that one!" he pokes the pulsating cock of his slave - still hard as before - if not even harder. "I think you deserve something for keeping quiete"   
Jaejoong lays down on the bed and spreads his arms out as Junsu orders him to. "Stay like this, I´ll be right back."   
Actually Junsu takes his time to walk back to the kitchen, fetching a cooling lotion from the fridge for Jaejoong´s butt and picking up his mobile, calling for Jaejoong´s suprise. Just as expected Jaejoong didn´t move as he enters the bedroom again. Smiling Junsu walks over to him and kneels on the bed, his hand strocking over Jae´s back down to his butt. "You want to come?" he asks in a playful tone.   
"Yes Ma..ahh!" Jae bites his lips as he feels Junsu´s nails dig into his still reddened butt.   
"What did I teach you, Jae? Did you forget everything already?"   
"No, I´m sorry. Whenever you want me to, Master:" he pants.   
"Good boy", Junsu smacks Jae´s butt once more and then applies the lotion on the butt, rubbing it in roughly. His slave hisses as the icy gel comes in contact with his butt but soon after closes his eyes enjoying the feel of his master´s warm hands on him.   
"Don´t get too comfortable", Junsu growls, giving the plug a little tug, making Jaejoong gasp. "I´m not finished with you yet."   
Slowly Junsu crawls up, positioning his head next to Jaejoong´s. Placing a kiss on his slave´s cheek he asks. "What would you want me to do?"   
"Whatever you want to..." Jaejoong whispers, not daring to look up. Instead he buries his face in the sheets.   
"No, I want you to tell me!" Junsu reaches out and takes Jaejoong´s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Tell me!" he orders and his voice becomes cold.   
"F..fuck me?" Jae whispers his request.   
"Greedy boy", Junsu chuckles. "Maybe later. Maybe I´ll just tie you up now...would you like that?"   
His slave just nods slowly not leaving his darkened eyes from Junsu´s.  
"Then turn around."   
Satisfied Junsu walks around the bed, taking the cuffs he has for Jaejoong´s hand and the rope he uses for the legs and ties him to the bedstands. "Comfortable?" He asks, leaving enough space to the legs so that Jae can still be lifted for some butt action. Jaejoong nods again, biting his lip. "Good", Junsu nods and climbs on the bed again. "I have a little suprise for you and I want you to get along with it, okay?"   
Fear creeps up Jaejoong´s spine. Junsu´s surprises are pretty ...weird sometimes. Just at that moment the doorbells rings. Jaejoong stiffens and his eyes widen in fear. "Junsu..."   
Coming around the bed Junsu leans over Jae and places a kiss on his lips. "Don´t worry. Really. Everything´s under control." He kisses him again. "You remember your safeword?"   
Jae barely nods.   
And Junsu leaves to open the door.   
The next minutes seem endlessly for Jaejoong. He hears his Master talk in the living room. Hears someone laugh. What are they about to do to him now? He thinks about calling out his safeword as soon as Junsu enters the room again. That would end the game.   
But then again - why not try it? For the sake of his Master. If it was Junsu´s wish...if it turned him on..why not get along with it?  
  
"He´s just as sexy as you told me", Jaejoong heard a deep voice from the door. He didn´t dare to look over. He knew that voice. He heard it every day. He saw the owner of that voice undress him with his eyes almost every day.   
"He´s all yours", Jae winces as if in pain at Junsu´s words.   
The blonde bites his lips not to make a sound as the feels them both come over to the bed, feels their looks on his, staring at each single inch of his exposed skin. It makes him goosebumbs and yet - it arouses him.   
"Open your eyes Jaejoong", Junsu orders and the other one can´t help but do as he´s told. "I thought of sharing you today", he goes on. "But I´ll watch, so no tricks. You heard me? Make me proud of you."   
"I´m sure he will", the other one says, sharing a rough kiss with Junsu.   
Seeing his master and Yoochun kiss makes Jaejoong unbelieveably jealous. He pulls at his cuffs, growling but yet he can´t take his eyes of the sight.   
Junsu laughs at Jae´s attempt to free himself. "Jaelous?" he asks, looking over Yoochun´s shoulder at his slave. He hugs his friend and kisses him again. "Don´t worry, you´ll get him as well, but first..." Junsu smiled and starts helping Yoochun undress. Jaejoong stares at the others, being tortured just by the look of them touching each other.   
  
With that Junsu gives Yoochun a little pat and places himself on a comfortable chair with free sight to the bed.   
Yoochun stands there for a while, staring down at Jaejoong before he walks over to the bed, placing one knee on the edge and leaning over Jaejoong, forcing him into a kiss. Junsu watches the struggle of his slave but also sees him give in after the first few seconds. The sight of his friend and his slave is highly erotical and Junsu smiles to himself, leaning back and just enjoys it.  
Jaejoong feels the strong hands on his body, moving over his cheeks, strocking down over his chest, stopping at his nipples, playing with them, pinching them, twitsting them and then downwards. Jaejoong can´t say if Yoochun´s more gentle then Junsu, he ´s different for sure. He tried to surpress a moan. He didn´t want to show Junsu that he actually being with another man but when Yoochun´s fingertipps brushed oh so slightly over the tip of his cock he couldn´t help it anymore. Bucking his hips against the touch he made a sound.Yoochun chuckled, turning to Junsu. "How long did you keep him restrained like this?"   
Shrugging Junsu grins back. "Dunno. An hour or two."   
"Ouch...you mind?"   
"Yes. He´ll only come for me."   
Yoochun nods and turns attention back to Jaejoong who´s now panting, realizing what his master had just said. Yoochun would get to play with him but still he wouldn´t be allowed to come. That was just....  
Jaejoong´s thoughts blurr and go totally blank as he suddenly feels his cock being engulfed in something warm, hot, wet. Gasping he tries to sit up, but falls back as a pain in his shoulders reminds him of the cuffs. Yoochun on his side leans down, licking and suckling on Jae´s cock. His hands roam over Jae´s body, playing with the nipples, strocking over his flat belly and his sides.  
Yoochun takes his time and makes sure Jaejoong´s all the time almost at the edge. Only when he feels the older one can´t hold out any longer he retreats a bit, returning to kissing him, letting their tongues play but not touching him anywhere dangerous.   
Finally his Hand moves over Jae´s legs, between them, poking the plug. Turning his gaze to Junsu Yoochun asks: "Mind?"   
Junsu shruggs and grabbing something from the table next to him he throws it at Yoochun. "Not at all."   
Catching the condom Yoochun smiled back at him and lets Jae rip the wrapping open with his teeth. He slips it over his own erection and positions himself between Jae´s now untied legs. Slowly he slips out the plug, making the other one hiss at the feeling of being emptied so suddenly. But not for long.   
Jaejoong´s moans fill the room as Yoochun slowly forces himself inside, up to the hilt and the out again. He sets up a rythm, slowly first but then building up speed, his crotch slapping against Jae´s butt. Lustfull moans and pants fill the small room.   
Junsu watches his slave and friend fuck for a while until he gets up and walks over to the bed dropping his clothes on the way. He kneels on the bed just besides Jaejoong´s head, leaning over him to uncuff him. As soon as his hands are free Jaejoong reaches out for Junsu´s hard cock, taking it in his mouth, sucking hard. Junsu holds on to the bed for some support as he feels his legs going wobbly. Jae had never been this eager to suck him. Seems he enjoys it, taking it from both ends...  
Junsu pulls out as soon as he feels himself too close to come. He leans down, kissing Jae roughly, tasting himself on his lover´s tongue.   
Sitting up again Junsu leans over and kisses Yoochun gently, handing him another condom. "My turn", he whispers and Jae gasps as Yoochun pulls out.   
While Yoochun fumbles the condom out of the wrapping and frees himself of his own one, Junsu leans over Jae. "I´m going to take the cockring off now but you won´t come before I allow you to, you think you can do that?"   
Jaejoong´s breaths rapidly but nods. "Y..yes..ma..master." Smiling Junsu kisses his him. "Good boy."   
Yoochun removes the cockring and slips the condom over Jaejoong´s hot, pulsating cock while Junsu positions himself between Jaejoong´s legs.   
Biting his lips didn´t work this time and Jae cries out in excitement as he feels Junsu entering him and Yoochun guiding Jae´s cock inside him almost at the same time.   
"Master..please..." Jae cries out, eyes squeezed shut and trying his best to hold back. Junsu takes his hands and slowly starts to move. "Not yet.." he pants. "Not yet.."   
"But...I ....I can´t..."   
Yoochun moves slowly, his tightness not really helping Jaejoong much to hold out any longer. With a cry the oldest comes, pulling Junsu with him over the edge as the muscles in his butt tighten around his masters cock.   
  
"You know, you deserve some punishment for that", Junsu whispers into Jaejoong´s hair as they´re snuggled up on the bed after they had both helped Yoochun to come as well. The slave´s eyes are half closed, his breath still not even again. "What do you want me to do, Master?" he asks.  
"Oh..I´ll think of something nice but what about a second round for the start?"   
  
  
~ the end ~


End file.
